


Robert finds out Aaron has a sister

by MessengerThief



Series: Robron Week [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Home Farm, M/M, Robron Week, rw2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerThief/pseuds/MessengerThief
Summary: I decided to add in a missing scene of Robert finding out that Aaron has a sister because it was never really discussed in the show. I also threw in some domestic Robron because I can't help myself.Written for day three of Robron week





	

It still felt unreal walking downstairs to find Robert cooking for him in the kitchen. Unreal, but not bad. Aaron was just starting to get used to his surroundings. He was willing to his feet up on furniture now instead of perching awkwardly on the edge of the sofa but still managed to get lost walking through the many rooms. Not that he’d been out of the bedroom much…

“What’re you making?” He asked after giving Robert a hello kiss on the check.

“Omelettes, for brunch.”

“Brunch, eh?” 

“Shut up,” Robert said putting down a cheesy, tomato filled omelette in front of him. Aaron started to wolf it down but then stopped, and stared in wonder.

“This is actually really good mate.”

“Cheers,” Robert mumbled sitting down next to him. 

“Sandra used to make brilliant omelettes.”

“Who’s Sandra?” Robert had just been about to take a bite but put his fork down.

“My step-mum. Every Sunday morning she made me and Liv omelettes for breakfast.”

“Who’s Liv?!” Robert was realising just how little he knew about Aaron. There were people in his life he’d never heard of. And it scared him, because even though he shouldn’t care, he wanted to know more.

“My sister.”

“You have a sister? What age is she?” 

“Half-sister and I think she’ll be 13, maybe 14 now,” Aaron said taking another bite. He seemed completely unbothered by the revelation but Robert’s head was spinning. There was so much he didn’t know, so much he wanted to know.

“I can’t picture you with a sister.”

“Well I have one so…” 

“Yeah I know. I meant, what’s she like?” 

“Little, so tiny,” Aaron replied instantly. Then he frowned, “Or not, I haven’t seen her since I was, like, sixteen or something so really I’ve no idea.” 

“Why haven’t you-”Robert began but Aaron cut him off.

“What’s with all these questions anyways? Just drop it, Rob. Doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“Okay,” Robert agreed, but he didn’t really. He just put it aside for a moment. His brain was already plotting ways to spend more time with Aaron, because that was going to be the only way to get this man of few words to tell him anything of importance. A tiny shrunken part of his brain pointed out that this was a terrible idea. That any extra, unnecessary understanding Aaron was going to make this fling’s inevitable end even more painful than it needed to be. But it only thought so feebly, it was used to being ignored.


End file.
